The Lady and Kinght
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: Chuck is a kinght, on his way home he meets a Lady.  new opdated. I don t own Gossip Girl.
1. Chapter 1

The Lady and knight

He was back again after years of war. The armor was covert with dust. The night sky was so beautiful. He looked at the stars as he rode home. He thought back to his home. He did not want to see his father, the great Lord Bart Bass. He had dishonored his family name with going off to war in the holy land.

The road was dark and bumpy. He was not very far on the road, when he heard a scream.

He rode as fast as his horse would let him. He rides into a clearing in the forest. The screams were come from the clearing. That was when he saw a young woman, and a band of thief's they were trying to rape her.

He raise his sword at the thief´s, they did not see that coming as he hit them. They spread and ran.

The young woman was dusting dust of her clothes, and combing her hair back into place. He rides over to her. "My Lady, are you unharmed?" The woman looked at him with the most mesmerizing brown eyes. "Good sir. I am unharmed thanks to you." She smiled at him. She has the most amazing curly brown hair, moon like skin and blood red lips.

"Does my savior have a name?" He looked at her. He says" My name is not wordy of saying." She looks at him with understanding. He asks her "Does the lovely Lady have a name?" She gave him an angelic smile. She has that dainty look to her.

She says "Yes sir. My name is Blair Waldorf. Please tell me your name? So I can thank you properly." He feels bad about not saying his name to her. He says "I have dishonor my name, but if you like, you can call me Chuck."

Blair smiles, so now she knows her saviors name.

" So that were you doing out here Blair?" Chuck asks.

Suddenly she goes all pale.

" I am sent off to live at a convent, "Blair says sadly. Chuck could not believe that her parents would send her of.

"I guess that you don't want to live your life as a nun."

"No, I do not want to be a nun," Blair sounds disgusted by the very idea.

Chuck thought that Blair was a strong person.

How could her parents' send her of alone?

"You could come with me," Chuck suggests.

Blair thought over the offer, yes he looked handsome and was kind to her, plus he saved her. Oh my, he was very handsome. He had the darkest hair and his eyes were enchanting. She nods "Yes I will go with you good sir." Chuck "Please call me Chuck," Chuck says in a low voice.

Chuck helped Blair up on his horse, Blair sad in frond off him. He was holding her safe against himself, trying not to harm her with his armor. Blair felled his warm arms around her, his arms felled safe and kind. Chuck could smell her sent; it was sweet and very female. He had smell or been with a woman in a long time. Blair he would not touch, she was a Lady not a prostitute. She deserved so much more.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lady and knight

Chapter 2

They had ridden all day. Chuck's horse need to rest. They stop a river side. Blair "what a lovely place." Chuck nods.

It had been hard for Chuck to concentrate on anything but Blair. Her smell had twisted his head in to not so gentlemanly thoughts. He wanted to touch to her skin and feel it. He thought about Blair´s lips if they were soft and taste like honey.

Blair jumps of the horse with elegance.

"Have you ridden a horse before Blair?" Chuck asks very surprise over her elegance.

" Yes, when I was a child. I had a horse named Star" Blair says in a happy voice. Chuck could see a child Blair riding a horse. Chuck jump of the horse.

He really needed to take the armor of. How did he ever get in this armor to begin with? Never mind.

Blair was at the river side, she tries to catch the fishes in the river. She was standing in the river with her dress lifted up so it didn't get wet. Chuck sees her moon like skin it looked creamy and delicious.

"Be careful my Lady, don't fall in," Chuck feels a bit panicking by Blair standing there.

" I am trying to catch us diner," Blair says in a matter of fact tone. In the background Chuck was taking of his armor. The clanking noises were so loud.

"Chuck, you are scaring the fishes away" Chuck chucked over her comment "Pardon me, my Lady" Blair looked up at Chuck, what she sees was a half naked Chuck. She looks away. It was too much for her. Not that he did look tempting, but she couldn't touch him. She was a Lady and Ladies did not have improper thoughts about men.

Chuck could feel her eyes on him, so he wasn't their only one have tempting thoughts, hmm, interesting. Blair stood in the water for a long time. Chuck got his armor of himself.

Suddenly the stream in the river got wild, and before Blair knew what had happened she was drag under water. She screamed for Chuck. He jumped in after her. The river was dangerous.

The stream was also trying to drag him under. He swam all he could. He did not want to lose Blair. She had lost consciousness. He got to her and dragged her up und the river side. She was so pale, that he was afraid that he had been too late.

He starts to give her mouth to mouth. Breathing air in to her, she starts to cough water out. Lucky Blair was alive.

" My lady I thought nearly lost you," Chuck sounds darkly for a minute.

Blair smiled at him. " My lord you saved me yet again," Blair sounds thankful.

" Please call me, Chuck," Chuck says in an offhand voice.

"Chuck, have can I ever thank you," Blair looks through her clothes to see if she is wearing any jewels. She could give Chuck them as thanks.

"No, you don't have to give me anything. You have given me something by being alive."

The rest for the evening, they ate dinner and talked.


	3. Chapter 3

The Lady and knight

Chapter 3

Chuck tied his horse to the nearest tree. They decide to sleep in the tree. Chuck helped Blair up. He lay a blanked so they did have to sleep on the hard tree.

"Can I trust you, not to ravish me in the middle of the night?" Blair asks concerned.

Chuck laughed at her" I will not touch you und less you beg me to."

They lay down. They looked at the stars, they were so bride and beautiful.

"How come you travel by the forest, it is dangerous?"

Chuck looks at her. She is more beautiful than the stars.

" I was on my way home. I have been in war for years," Chuck says in a flat tone.

"Do you live far?" Blair asks curiously. She is happy the Chuck took her with him.

Chuck" Two days of traveling from here."

Suddenly Blair shivered of cold. Chuck wraps the blanket around her. He cannot stop himself. He feels for Blair, it is not the way a Lord should feel for a Lady.

He leans over her and Kisses her. The kiss is warm en passionate and at kiss you wouldn't give everybody. Only someone you loved.

Chuck can see through her under dress. Her breast is white as the moon with rose colored nipples´ they are begging to be kiss and touched. He looks her in eyes to ask her, if he can lift the dress of her.

" Yes "Her voice sounds husky to his ears. He lifts the dress off her gently. When it is of Blair her hair falls down in heavy curls. She is so angelic and nothing he has ever seen before.

They kiss again; the kisses are filled with longing only lovers can have. Chuck kisses Blair´s breast. They are warm, soft and smell like roses. He sucks on her nipple and she moan at him. The husky sound only she could make. Chuck had betted other women, before but no one of them worth of remembering. Blair was all to him. He knew he only had met her, but she was special to him.

She had never in her life feel so drawn to and other person. Chuck was kind, handsome and kissed like no other. Chuck to the other breast in his mouth and sucks that as well. She moans more and takes her hands in his hair. His hair is soft like silk. Chuck moves down Blair´s body. She is naked.

Blair wants to feel Chucks body. She takes chucks pants off. Chuck feels her wants for him. The pants are off and Chuck is naked. He licks her sweet part. She moans to his action. How did he learn that? She gets water for him. Blair test sweet and like strawberries. Blair can feel her mind getting cloudy and bliss full. Chuck is hard for her. He wants her so badly.

"I know you are a virgin, don't you wanted me?" Chuck asks with a nervous tone. Blair knew if she says yes she is no longer a virgin and cannot get married. She is little surprise that he asks her. Blair feels love for him so she says" yes, Chuck take my virginity."

"I promise I will marry you," He sounds honest. Blair is even more surprise over this. To show her have he feels; he takes off his ring. He looks at Blair and lifts her hand up. He places the ring on her finger.

" I love you Blair Waldorf," He says in a shaky voice.

He kisses her; in the middle of the kiss he enters her with a quick jerk. He kisses her to relieve her of the pain. She feels the warm rushing through her.

They have sweet passionate love that night


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, sorry it to like forever to update this story.

* * *

The Lady and knight**

**Chapter 4 **

The next day Chuck saddles his horse. Blair looks and cannot believe that she have given her virginity to Chuck. What shall she do? Chuck had promised to marry her. Chuck helps Blair up on the horse and holds her tight. Blair likes to sit in front of Chuck.

"Now Blair lets us be off to my home," Chuck says as he gets his horse to walk.

"I am glad you took me with you," Blair says as her rest her head on Chuck´s shoulder.

"I have nowhere to go, my parents probably wish to see me dead," Blair says in a low and sad voice. Chuck looks over his shoulder and says "What a pity to wish that on your own daughter."

"You don't understand, I went against their will," Blair says in a choked voice. Chuck lock eyes with the beauty, she has no idea how perfect she is. Chuck loves her. His father was going to hate him. Bart Bass had promise his son to another family. This was not going to sit Bart Bass well.

"Chuck, how do you think your family will think of me?" Blair asks in a nervous tone. Chuck wish he could say the will adore you but no.

"They will be surprise to see you," Chuck says in a hasty voice. Blair looks at Chuck to see if he was lying to her.

"You are lying to me are you not?" Blair asks in a strict tone.

"Yes…my..apology," Chuck says in a honest voice. Blair looks at him and smiles at him.

After riding the whole day they end up at a big castle. The Bass castle was very old and had gone in generations down.

Bart was sitting in the big hall when he hears that Chuck has return. Chuck and Blair are stirred right in to Bart. Bart looks nothing like Chuck maybe his eyes does? Blair thought to herself.

Bart looks at the beauty that is holding his son´s hand.

"Charles welcome back," Bart greets Chuck. Bart looks closely at the brunette beside Charles. She is very pretty, with long brown curls, cherry red lips and doe like eyes.

"Chuck I need to speak with you in private," Bart says to his son. Chuck nod and leads Blair to his old room.

"Stay right here, I will be back," Chuck leans in and kissed her.

Chuck went back to his father. Bart indicates to the seat beside him, Chuck sat down.

"Charles, who is this lady you have brought with you?" Bart asks in a calm tone. Chuck knew his father was nothing but calm right now.

"Her name is Blair Waldorf and I saved her from being rape," Chuck says in an honest tone.

"I am going to marry her," Chuck says shortly.

"Chuck, you are already betrothed to Lady Sparks," Bart says in a strict voice. Chuck look at his father in disbelief.

"Lady Sparks is mad and out of control," Chuck says in a hiss.

"That makes two," Bart says coldly. Chuck looks at his father and shook his head. _Bart Bass his father really hates him,_ Chuck thought darkly.

"Lady Waldorf has nowhere to go," Chuck says as he looks at his father.

"Make her your mistress as longs as you stay married to Lady Sparks," Bart says in his usual cold tone.

Chuck had no choice in the matter. He had to tell Blair.

Chuck told Blair. Blair´s face when from glad to angry.

"I am no whore," Blair yells. Blair looks at him in disgusts.

"No you are not," Chuck says in and tired voice. He wishes his father would let him choose his own bride.

"Blair I am going to give you a house to live in," Chuck says in a reassuring voice.

Blair had to accept Chuck´s offer. She was to be his mistress. Blair says yes but her idea was to make his new wife jealous. _Chuck was going to spent all his time with her_, Blair thought in an evil little smirk.

Chuck was glad he wanted Blair to be happy. The house was old and very pretty. Blair loves it and start to move things around the place.

Blair waltzes around and sang; Chuck loves her voice. She was like a dream in her white dress with long sleeves.

"This will be our secret place only you and I," Chuck says as he kissed her. Blair smiles and let Chuck kiss her. Chuck Bass was something special.

"Think about all those lovely night we are going to spent together," Blair says in a dreamy voice.

"Blair," Chuck says softly in her ear as he moves his hands over her breasts. Blair´s dress got dragged off by Chuck´s soft hands. Blair looks at him with love. Blair had never felt this way before.

Both end up in Blair´s bed. Chuck and Blair rip each other's clothes off. Both lying down beside each other, Blair starts to caresses his back in a loving way. Chuck had a lot a women but Blair was so gentle and his alone.

Chuck took his time in pleasing her. Her ivory skin was shining in the moonlight making her lips dark red and her eyes to.

Chuck´s hair was tussled and she moves her finger through it. Chuck lies himself down and Blair crawls on top of him as she sinks down on his member. Chuck grips her hips as he moves her up and she sinks down on him. Her beautiful hair cascaras down her back as Chuck moves a hand through it.

Chuck quickens his thrushes as he kisses her neck leaving little bite marks on her neck.

Blair purrs and moans as she rode and Chuck sucks on her nipples. Blair moans as Chuck whispers in a husky tone" you are my only love."

Blair knew Chuck was in love with her and his new wife would mean nothing to him.

Blair screams in ecstasy as she came and Chuck growls as he rode his passion out.

The both sweaty and worn out as Chuck holds her close.

"How much do I mean to you?" Blair says knowing his reply.

"The world my love," Chuck says as she fall asleep and said one last thing "you are my world to."


End file.
